


Turn the Key

by Luneth



Series: Strive's Weird Ship [1]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Bless this blue elf child and his five space dads, Found Family to the Max, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Strive never really thought about how his ship worked, but after a dangerous mission and a miracle of a rescue, he starts to have questions.
Series: Strive's Weird Ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Intuitive

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes a break from my regularly scheduled fanfics to write some oneshot for a really good music video.*  
> I just really love this spunky kid and his immediate found family space pilots. Also the animation is INCREDIBLE.
> 
> Tried to mix in as much TWRP lore as I could without it being entirely nonsensical. Try and spot them!
> 
> Ha, I write Doctor Sung a bit like Iida Tenya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strive doesn't think. He just acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go blue elf go.

Strive’s ship really suited him.

It was small and lightweight, not much in terms of weaponry, but agile and fast. It made him the perfect scout, almost untouchable in a dogfight, and able to thread through gaps in asteroid belts that the others couldn’t manage. Not to mention, it had a large clear port through which he could view the endless sea of space, and the liberated stars twinkling back at him.

It suited him, and he never really thought much about it. Finding the ship had been a miracle for him, almost a kind of destiny, and he had never been one to think hard about things.

It certainly wasn’t the time to think about it now, facing off against a swarm of Void fighters. Strive dodged around between the blasts of friend and foe, space debris, and asteroids. Drawing fire, confusing the fighters, he had all his focus on the battle around him.

Until the end, with only two enemies still standing, a missile shot past Strive’s left and exploded into Phobos’ ship, and over the coms they heard his shout of pain before his signal cut out and the ship broke open.

Strive didn’t think. He threw his arms forward and his ship shot into the debris. He wove around the shrapnel as if he were maneuvering through a busy market, not piloting an entire ship. It was just so fluid, intuitive, he was aware of every bit of space the ship took up, and threaded between the metal without even thinking. All the while he searched, his gaze darting around looking looking-

There. Phobos’ form, hanging there among the debris, unmoving. Strive shot toward him, even as part of him realized he didn’t know what he was doing. It’s not like he could just open the door out here, but he needed to get Phobos out of dead space, into the ship, now-

And then, just like that, as he charged right into him, Phobos’ body phased right through the ship’s window, moving through the clear dome like water, leaving no hole as he entered. Inertia was a thing, though. Strive yelped and ducked as Phobos flew across the ship to hit the floor behind him, rolling to a stop. For a few seconds Strive could only stare wide-eyed over his shoulder at Phobos’ crumpled form, then he finally registered that his teammate was indeed out of dead space and with him in the ship.

“I got him,” Strive whispered, then whipped his head around to yell into the com. “I got him! I got him! He’s in my ship!”

A cacophony of voices called back. Meouch was cheering. Havve was making some frantic beeping noise, and Sung was trying to shout over them to ask about his condition.

“Um-!” Strive glanced back over his shoulder. Phobos had rolled over onto his back and lay there, breathing hard and clutching at his side. “H-He’s breathing. Phobos, are you hurt?” The other didn’t respond. Strive bit his lip in worry.

“Take him back to Mothership!” Sung ordered. “Brian, go with him. We’ll finish up here.”

Strive swallowed, then nodded. He veered the ship around in a hairpin turn and went shooting off back toward Mothership. Dimly aware of Brian’s ship in formation beside him, Strive darted through space. His ship was the fastest of the bunch, and Brian’s the second. They would get there in time. It would be fine. Phobos always had his helmet and suit on, anyway, so hopefully that gave some protection, right? Right??

“Strive.” He jumped as Brian’s voice came on the com. “Calm down.” That was all he said, the channels falling silent once more. Strive forced himself to take a deep breath, and let his shoulders ease down. Just a few more minutes until they made it back to Mothership.

000

Sung, Meouch, and Havve arrived soon after, with Havve towing the remains of Phobos’ ship in.

“The doctors say he’s going to be ok!” Strive told them as soon as they arrived at the medical bay. “He needs some rest, and treatments, but the damage doesn’t seem too bad.”

“Oh, thank the stars,” Sung sighed, then reached out and clapped his hand hard down on Strive’s shoulder. “Amazing work, Strive! Your quick actions saved the day!”

“Ah...” Strive gave a weak smile in return. “I’m just glad it worked.”

“That’s for sure.” Meouch grimaced and rubbed his jaw. “It would be downright embarrassing if that’s what took him down.” 

“It was incredible!” Sung flashed a wide grin and spread his arms out. “I had no idea your ship could do that!”

“Well, um...” Strive clasped his hands together as his eyes darted to the side. “Actually, neither could I.”

“Oh?” Sung leaned back in surprise. “Ah yes, you mentioned that you found your ship after it crash landed. It’s hard to believe, sometimes! That thing seems to fit you perfectly.”

It did, and Strive was starting to realize how weird that was. He had seen the others’ ships, how they were full of dials and levers and lights. Strive just had his control points, where he put his hands, and told the ship what to do.

Sung had moved on to discuss Phobos’ condition and the state of his ship, and Meouch was commenting on changes in patrols for the time being. Strive was left alone with his thoughts, sinking away into himself as more and more questions appeared in his mind. Eventually Sung must have noticed him staring at the ground, eyebrows furrowed together, because he clapped him on the back and bade him to go get some rest. It had been a stressful time for him, after all. The others could take it from here. It was only when he mentioned it that Strive realized how exhausted he was. The burst of adrenaline and stress and worry had left his mind buzzing, and his knees weak. He could only give a clumsy nod before heading off to his room to sleep.

Yeah...best to think on it tomorrow.

000

“I think it’s salvageable!” Sung announced from up on the ladder, his body halfway into the wreckage of Phobos’ ship. He held one hand out behind him. “Brian! Toss me a 19mm!”

Brian grabbed the wrench, flipped it once in his hand, then sent it whizzing through the air squarely into Sung’s palm. Sung flicked it once in thank you before getting to work.

Down below, Strive watched them tinker with this and that, fixing wires, banging the metal frame back into place. That was how you fixed a ship, wasn’t it? A normal ship, anyway. A normal ship that you assembled from scratch, using bits and pieces and electricity.

Strive turned to his own ship, resting innocuously enough nearby. He remembered that day, how the ship had transformed under his touch, morphing and shifting like a living thing, taking form to create something that seemed to fit him exactly.

He also remembered the battle against the Void, when his ship had taken that hit, and it had hurt like he had been shot himself. After that battle, Strive had inspected his ship for damage, and found no mark. It had almost shut down in that battle, but once Strive himself had revived his willpower, it worked fine again, worked well enough to travel through the Void and make it to the other side.

Why...?

How...exactly did his ship work?

It was all so intuitive, Strive had never thought to- had never _had_ to study it further. Phobos had told him once that he couldn’t believe Strive was new to flying, because he matched someone who had trained for years. Training? Strive would certainly need lessons if he had to fly someone else’s ship. He didn’t know what any of those buttons or devices did, but he had just assumed they were all made to fit each unique person.

He was starting to realize that wasn’t entirely the case, and an uneasy feeling was forming in his stomach. Maybe it was just his ship that was amazing, and he...he was just lucky; he didn’t deserve to be on the brigade with the other pilots.

“Oh, Strive!”

He looked up and found Sung peering down at him from the ladder. The other flashed him a salute with the wrench. “Ho there! Does your ship need some repairs as well? We can give you a hand while we’re here!”

“Oh, that’s ok!” Strive called back. “It’s fine!...I think.” His answer earned him a boisterous laugh from Sung.

“Well, make sure you keep an eye on it! A pilot’s ship is his life out there! Don’t let a single scratch go unnoticed!”

Strive nodded, then turned his attention back to his own ship. It never had any damage, even when he clipped asteroids or took hits. From what he could tell, it fixed itself, remade itself, from whatever technology it was made out of.

His shoulders slumped. His ship was his life, but there was so much he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phobos: Where the fuck am I?  
> Strive: You’re in my ship! I saved you!  
> Phobos: ...Uh, fudge. I meant where the fudge am I? That’s what I said.  
> Strive: I know what a swear is-  
> Phobos: I'm unconscious now zzzz


	2. Stand as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strive isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found family found family FOUND FAMILY

Strive poked his head into Phobos’ medical room. The other was making a gradual recovery, and while Sung had urged Strive not to worry, he couldn’t help stopping in to check on him every once and awhile.

His helmet was specially made to support his own biology, so it alone was more effective than any of the hospital equipment. It couldn’t be comfortable to wear all the time though, could it? He was also on a collection of medicines and treatments, meant to repair the damage of the blast, and whatever effects his brush with space had given him. Right now, he lay perfectly still in his hospital bed, the only movement the steady up and down of his chest as he breathed.

The other teammates had left some get-well gifts for him. A can of processed meat called “tuna” from Meouch, a mixtape of pump-up songs from Sung, a book from Brian that was written in that pictographic language called “Japanese” (Phobos had offered to teach Strive the basics, but he was still getting the hang of Universalis), and some crystals from Strive, which were often used on Moebius to provide healing energies. He didn’t know if it worked on Phobos’ species, but they were pretty, at least.

Someone, most likely Havve, had also placed a starcore battery on his chest. It probably wasn’t helping much. Also, those things were heavy. Strive timidly picked it up and set it on the table instead.

“...Thanks.”

Strive squeaked and jumped back. Phobos tilted his head a bit to face him.

“It was getting a little heavy,” he said. “I don’t think Havve realizes that I don’t need batteries.” Strive grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck.

“At least he didn’t try to install them?”

“Sung wouldn’t let him,” Phobos muttered. “Thanks for saving me, by the way,” he went on. “You saved my life, no question about it.”

“O-Of course!” Strive sat up straight. “I mean, it’s what any of us would have done.”

“True,” Phobos agreed, “No question, we would all leap to save another, but I’m still amazed you were able to fly in and pluck me out of space like that. I don’t remember much, actually, just some vague memories of being in your ship.”

At that Strive went silent, and his eyes darkened as he looked down at himself. Even the glow of his core faded somewhat.

“Strive?” Phobos’ tone turned concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I...” He shook his head, then took a deep breath. “The truth is, I’m not sure how I saved you either. I’m glad I did!” He added hastily. “I’m glad that I could. But...after it happened, I realized I didn’t know how exactly I did it, how the ship did that. I realized I don’t...” Strive’s hands, resting on his knees, clenched in on themselves. “I’m starting to realize I don’t know much about my own ship.”

“...Well,” Phobos let his head fall back again. “It’s definitely something special, but that’s about all I can tell you.”

“Yeah...” Strive’s eyes narrowed in thought. “It’s not something I’ve really had to think about, until now, but suddenly I have so many questions.”

“You found it crashed on your planet, right?” Phobos asked, but there was no scorn or accusation in his voice, just gentle curiosity. Strive nodded.

“Yeah and...when I touched it, it changed shape, and I could just, fly it.”

Phobus’ response was simple, “Wow,” he said. “It changed under your touch, huh?”

“Yeah...” Strive gave a helpless shrug. “Is that weird? I mean, I know it’s not how ships usually work.”

“It’s definitely not typical,” Phobos answered, “but it doesn’t seem too far out, either. Could be some kind of telepathic link, or a biological scanning technology. Out across the universe, there’s always going to be things you’ve never seen before.”

“I guess,” Strive muttered. “But...I’ve just been wondering, if I’m really capable of handling something like this. Or like...” His voice faded as he went on, shrinking down into hunched shoulders. “If...someone more qualified should be handling it instead.”

Phobos shifted to face him again, as if to say something, but before he could speak the door slid open.

“Ahoy!” Sung jerked one hand up in greeting as he marched in. “Ah, hello Strive. Phobos! How are you feeling? Did you listen to my mixtape?”

“It made me want to jump out of bed and do high-kicks,” Phobos answered with perfect sincerity. “The doctors said not to listen to it again, for now.”

“Ach!” Sung scowled and rubbed at his chin. “Unfortunate. I knew I should have held back a bit more. Ah well. Say, did Havve stop by today? He said he was going to get something that could help you recover.”

“Is it another battery?” Phobos jerked his head toward the table. ”Please tell him I don’t need more batteries. I need to be able to breathe.”

“Oh yes! I did explain that to him!” Sung planted his fists on his hips and laughed. “Well, it’s the thought that counts, right?”

They heard the door open and turned to look. It was Havve. Sung beamed and raised one hand to greet him.

“There you are, Havve! We were just checking in with Phobos here...hm?” He fell silent, evidently listening to whatever telepathic message Havve was sending him. “Ah...you want to...help...fix Phobos? He’s doing fine, really. He just needs some rest-” 

Havve lumbered on over to join them, then held up in two of his hands what appeared to be some kind of metronome device...and a scalpel.

“Whoa, hold on there my friend!” Sung’s voice rose in alarm as he planted himself between Havve and Phobos’ bed, both hands up to stop him. “It is a noble thought but that is not the sort of treatment he needs!” Havve cocked his head to the side, then tried to move past Sung, who hastily shifted to block him again.

“...Right well,” Phobos braced his elbow up against the bed, then forced himself up, “I think I’m gonna take a walk. Stretch my legs.”

“Um...” Strive hovered nearby with a nervous expression. Behind him, Sung and Havve were locked in some kind of telepathic argument. “Did the doctors say that was ok?” Phobos turned to look at him.

“Compared to the outcome of my health for me staying here?”

“...I’ll help you up.” Strive hastily moved around to the other side of the bed. He half-dragged Phobos up. It was a bit of a struggle, since Phobos couldn’t get his legs to respond quite right, and Strive hadn’t expected him to be quite  _ that  _ heavy, but they managed to get out the door without either Sung nor Havve stopping them.

“Phew,” Phobos huffed as they plopped down on a bench in the hallway. “And I thought Brian’s acupuncture was bad.”

“Acu...” Strive’s eyebrows drew together in concern, then he shook his head and decided not to ask. For a while, it was just the sound of Phobos’ breathing, trying to get his energy back from their short flight. Then, he spoke.

“You don’t have to worry about whether you’re qualified or not, Strive. Everyone here will tell you that you are.” He raised his head up to look at him. “It’s ok to doubt. It’s ok to have questions, and to not understand everything. But it’s your ship, Strive.” Phobus dragged his arm up, just to give him a weak clap on the shoulder. “Either because the ship chose you, or by salvaging law. And anyway, it’s suited to you. As for everything else, we can help you figure it out.” Strive blinked at him in surprise, then he gave a tiny smile and nodded.

“Right...thanks.”

Phobus was right. There was no rush. In time, he could figure it out. The ship, his ship, had saved Phobos, and he could fly it, and his teammates would continue to have this back. That was enough for now.

Inside, they heard Sung’s voice again, evidently frustrated enough to speak out loud.

“No Havve, you do not need to explain your plan to me again! I understand your intentions and I am trying to tell you-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung: Meouch back me up here!  
> Meouch: I dunno I say give it a try. What harm could it do?  
> Sung: YOU ARE NOT HELPING.
> 
> Imagine trying to explain acupuncture to an alien species like "yeah we heal by stabbing tiny needles into specific parts of our bodies."  
> And then we have Havve's solution...
> 
> They all care very much about each other. And they all love and support Strive.


End file.
